fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. V (OwtheEdgehog)
}} Not to be confused with Brockdilley's New Super Mario Bros. V . 475px|center|link= '''New Super Mario Bros. V (also called New Super Mario Bros. 5, or for some reason, New Super Mario Bros. Switch) is a 2D platforming game, which the fifth installment of the New Super Mario Bros. series, developed by Nintendo EPD and published by Nintendo, and released to the Nintendo Switch. The game was revealed during the Fan11 showcase on Day 1. A slightly enhanced and improved port of the game was released to the Nintendo DSGo two years later, which fixes some minor bugs and glitches. Plot :This section is taken from the Fan11 presentation page with some minor changes, and is subject to change. At Mario and Luigi's house, Luigi is hanging up clothes outside of the house while Mario is in the in living room, reading a letter that he has in his hands. The letter reads: "Dear Mario, please come to the castle, we are going to have a feast together at my castle's balcony. You can bring your friends as well, and I assure you, nothing bad will happen this time, and I promise you, there will be cake, and it is not a lie this time around." -Yours truly, Princess "Toadstool" Peach. After reading the letter, Mario rushes outside and tells Luigi about the feast the princess mentioned in the letter. Luigi also tags along with Mario. At Princess Peach's Castle, the Mario Bros., Blue and Yellow Toad, and Princess Peach are on the balcony, with a lengthy dining table (complete with food on plates, and a platter containing the cake) and five chairs being present as well. The five of them sit down and enjoy the food. Once finished with the food on the table, the princess opens the platter to reveal the cake, which leaves the other four star-eyed. As Mario prepares to enjoy the cake Peach finally decided to give him, familiar faces of Bowser Jr. and the seven Koopalings pop out of the cake one by one. This surprises the bros. and the Toads, while Princess Peach, or that's who we are supposed to believe, gets out a magic scepter and creates magical restrains on the chairs, trapping the four. "Peach" reveals herself to be Kamek. The villains escape on an airship, where the real princess is held hostage in... Mario tries to escape the restraints, but only ends up tipping himself over, which breaks the chair, and as a result, breaks the restraints as well. Doing the same for Luigi and the Toads, the four then go on another adventure to save the princess. Gameplay Similar to its preceding entries, mostly New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. U, New Super Mario Bros. V is a two-dimensional platforming game with 4-player multiplayer functionality. Other elements from the aforementioned installments, like the Super Guide (now received when you lose three lives in a level, and if you have the "Super Guide Block" option enabled. Captain Toad also now hosts as the "Super Guide"), Enemy Courses (now called Enemy Parade), Toad Houses (acting similar to Super Mario 3D Land / Super Mario 3D World Toad Houses), and the bubble mechanic, make a return in this game. New to this game is the ability to scan amiibos in-game so you can get a specific power-up corresponding to their own abilities, or an item related to their own abilities, both of which are either reskinned or not. Characters Playable Characters Non-Playable Characters Power-Ups Worlds All of the worlds the player can visit in New Super Mario Bros. V. Enemies A list of enemies seen in New Super Mario Bros. V, some of them posing a hostile threat to the player, though some will not try to target them. Bosses A list of bosses in New Super Mario Bros. V Gallery NSMBVlogo.png|The game's logo. IceMarioNSMBV.png|Ice Mario's artwork. BunnyMarioNSMBV.png|Bunny Mario's artwork. MegaMarioNSMBV.png|Mega Mario's artwork. WingedGaloombaNSMBV.png|Winged Galoomba's artwork. ParagaloombaNSMBV.png|Paragaloomba's artwork. VenusFireTrapNSMBV.png|Venus Fire Trap's artwork. VenusIceTrapNSMBV.png|Venus Ice Trap's artwork. Bulls-EyeBillNSMBV.png|Bull's-Eye Bill's artwork. HeatSeekerBillNSMBV.png|Heat-Seeker Bill's artwork. BigBooNSMBV.png|Big Boo's artwork. Poke-KingNSMBV.png|Poke-King's artwork. WhompKingNSMBV.png|Whomp King's artwork. RoyKoopaNSMBV.png|Roy Koopa's artwork. Trivia *the only new super mario bros game i didnt play all the way through is nsmbu; i only played the demo Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo DSGo Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:New Super Mario Bros. Games